Waking Up In Vegas
by Pinkdevil24
Summary: After a dramatic incident in Sonny's life Chad gets involved and the pair become best friends. Could a trip and one stupid night change their friendship forever? Possibly make it something more?  multi-chaptered


**A/N- Hello guys :D, for those of you who have been reading my other Channy story 'Soulmates' I would just like to say I am NOT giving up on it! Its just.. ive kinda lost inspiration and will hopefully go back to writing that in a while. Also I really wanted to start fresh with a new Channy story. This one is going to be very different (Mostly In Sonnys POV) and hopefully better so I hope you enjoy! PS if you really want me to update my other one please let me know.**

To be honest. It hadn't been the best year for me. My Mom dying in January kicked of the beginning to the last few months of hell. After that my life began to change majorly. And not in a good way. I'm so thankful for my friends though. I don't know how I could have got through this without them.

I'd always been extremely happy my whole childhood. Even though my Mom and Dad went through a lot of relationship troubles and he was barely around, moving out for years at a time then coming back, It just didn't affect me. Nothing could drag me down. I was so full of joy no one could feel gloomy around me. That's why 'Sonny' suited me so well. My real name is Alison and my little sister shortened it to 'Sonny' when she was learning to speak. It just stuck because it suited me perfectly.

I'd always aspired to be an actress. I had the confidence, the looks and the skill to learn whole scripts at a time. It was my talent, what I had been born to do. Or so I believed. But Finally after 10 years of acting classes and auditions I landed a role in the hit comedy show 'So Random' and for the next year and a half my life was perfect!. I mean, I was a TV star! What wasn't to love about my life? I would do anything to go back to those times now.

On the 2nd January I was told that my Mother was going to die from cancer. I instantly started to worry about what would become of myself and my sisters. I knew we would have to go back to my Dad. We hadn't seen him in five years and its not like we wanted that idiot back in our lives. Also I was pretty sure he still lived in Wisconsin. 'So Random', films in LA obviously so if we had to move back I would lose my job. Being already so stressed out I was a little relieved when the doctors specified her condition and informed us she had 6 months. That felt like ages, She would recover, I knew she would! Then she wouldn't have to die and my life could continue exactly the way I wanted. Sadly though fate took its turn and a week later she was gone. Just like that. One little week, not six months and my life had changed completely. I just wouldn't accept it. Not at first anyway, I just had to keep kidding myself she was still alive to stop myself from breaking down. I didn't want to break down. Especially not in front of my sisters which even aged five and nine were handling it a lot better than me. In the end we did have to live with our Dad. I'm still only seventeen years old and he's pretty much the only next relative who can take care of us. It worked out a little better than I thought because he did come to LA so I got to keep my job. Not that he helped us much though, to be honest he made the situation worse and still is making it worse to this day. When they tracked him down he did still live in Wisconsin but he was in rehab. Yes that's right, My Dad is an alcoholic. Ever since I was little he was an extremely heavy drinker but it just got worse over the years. That's why my Mom left him in the end. He's a terrible influence and I know that My Mom wouldn't have wanted him near us or raising my sisters. She wouldn't have to worry though as he's barely raising us. He's barely even home. All he does is goes out and drinks a deathly amount, spends days in hospital then comes home and does it all over again. He refuses to check himself back into rehab though however much I beg him. He saw our Mom dying as a good thing because he was realeased from rehab and free to drink as much as he wanted. Sick Bastard, I hate him. I wish the doctors would do something about him. They won't send him back into rehab because then there would be no one to take care of us but

It's been the longest most depressing 9 months of my life. It just affected me so much. But through tons of days off work, anti-depressants and failed suicide attempts I managed to get myself here. 9 months on. The worst part is that I'd always been so happy so being like this just freaked everyone out. They wouldn't act the same around me. The people at work for a start and Marshall, my boss. They started of by saying how super- supportive and kind they would be and give me as much time off as I needed but that wasn't the case at all. After a few months I was crictically close to losing my job. I mean, it's a kids show! They can't exactly have a depressed, suicidal teenage who barely shows up, no matter the circumstances! I managed to keep it though by being super careful not to let my personal life get out and a lot of help from my closest friends. Only my closest though. I mean my castmates used to be really close but we've kind off drifted apart these last few months. Its like their too afraid to talk to me in case they hurt me. Its sweet I guess and I don't have the heart to admit it but I just want things to be how they were. I just felt so low it was hard to keep a relationship going unless they truly knew how I felt deep down and understood. There were only two people who I'd truly been close too through these past months. Tawni for a start, well of course her. She'd been my best friend since the day I joined 'So Random'. Well not since the first day. We did have our arguments and all but after that we developed an amazing friendship and I'm honestly so grateful for her now. She did so much. Helped me keep my job, did my grocery shopping when I couldn't leave the house and literally came round my house at 4am when I broke down crying and called her. There is another person though that I'm even closer too. Someone I never excepted would step in at a time like this. I can't believe we could have hated each other for so long and be so close now! I mean Tawni's great as a 'gal pal' but when I truly need a best friend to go too its always Chad. Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper, My best friend. I know you think its crazy because we used to argue ALL the time but the week after my Mom died and Chad found out about the whole situation he started being really nice. I seriously couldn't believe he had a nice side, but boy that nice side! He was so kind, sweet and supportive! He trusted me enough to tell me so much about his past too. Maybe that's the reason we get on so well, because we've been through the same things. Well Almost. All the way through his childhood his father was also an alcoholic in and out of rehab. His case was so bad he almost died several times throughout Chad's childhood. I can only imagine how tough that is but thats why he is amazing at helping me. He really gets it knows loads about how to deal with my Dad. I don't know what I'd do without his help and advice. He's my best friend and I'd never wanna lose him. I love him. So much.

"Candice! Rochelle! Please hurry up! Your gonna miss the schoolbus!", I shouted up the stairs. My Sisters were just being difficult. I had asked them so many times to come down but they hadn't! I'd just about had enough this morning! I needed to be at work in an hour, I'd had a massive argument with my Dad last night and if I wasn't careful I'd be driving my sisters to school again.

"There you are! Now go! Quick! Have a nice day", I called to my sisters trying to act brave as they picked up their bags and slammed the door behind them. That's always the worst part of the day for sure. I'm left alone with my Dad and expected to get him to go to his therapy session. Its such a struggle everyday, he just refuses to go! But he needs them. Its all the doctors can do at the moment. I mean if he's going to get better he needs help! He seems to feel that he's fine though and that staying in bed all day then going out to get drunk will help him. Stupid Man. I knew he was mad at me from last night so I was going to have to make an effort to be super nice and sweet.

"Morning Daddy", I said, my voice sounding sweet as sugar. He was laying across the bed with his eyes firmly closed. It stank, and I meant STANK of alcohol in there which means he must have been drinking last night. Just what I bloody needed right now, My Dad's hangovers are awful! He gets so angry. He made no response so I shook him slightly.

"Dad.. Wake up please", I said again

"Uhhhh.. Alison what are you doing? Its so early!", he said angrily. I hate it when people call me Alison. My Dad is the only one who does it because he thinks Sonny is 'weird'.

"Its really not Dad its 9:30 already! You have therapy today please just get up! I'll even drive you if you want!", I offered. I honestly bend over backwards for that guy, and what do I get in return? Nothing.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going today so if you don't mind leaving now?", he said rudely

"Dad come on! Please! You know you need it!", I said with tears of frustration welling in the corner of my eyes.

"Honestly how do those guys help me? Everytime I go..", He started

"You never go!", I interrupted

"Don't shout at me! I was saying.. Everytime I go they just say 'Chris you got a problem and you need to admit it' ,when I don't! I'm fine in life thank you very much so they can stuff their medical knowledge up their fucking arses!", He cursed angrily his voice wavering. He was still drunk. I sighed, trying to calm myself down I gave it one more try

"Dad Please! Do it for us!", I begged

"Jusssst get the fuck out my room! I'm an adult and I can do what I like! I don't need my daughter bossing me around", He said slurring on every word. It was too much now, tears started streaming down my face and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sobbing.

"Your such a fucking baby! Get some balls! Who the hell raised you like this?", He shouted getting out of bed. On instinct, I squealed as he walked over to me afraid he was going to hit me. He just looked so angry.

"Your pathetic", he laughed cruelly pushing past me and walking lopsided down the stairs. He was still fully dressed from last night so he just walked out the door slamming it so hard behind him it almost broke the glass. I was still in so much shock I could only just manage to drop down to the floor and burst into tears. I wanted my Mom. I needed her.

It took me a while to pull myself together and finally stop crying but I managed and slid my phone out my pocket. I knew I was going to be late to work but it didn't matter. Not right now anyway.

_Need you , S x_

I texted to my best friend and instantly got an incoming call.

"Sonny! Hey whats up?", Chad said. His voice sounded extremely nervous, I swear that guy worries about me way too much. Probably has something to do with the fact I tell him too much about my private life.

"Too long to explain over the phone. Look I just really need your help about something", I spoke slowly my voice still sounding muffled from crying

"Shit, have you been crying? God please don't tell me you've done anything stupid!", He said sounding panicked

"I haven't! don't worry yourself!", I assured still sitting on the bedroom floor.

"That's good. Woah you had me really worried there Sonny!", He sighed, "Shall I come over to yours now?", He asked

"That would be great if you could",

"Okay but only..", He started then stopped and I heard him speaking to someone else "Yeah Hi. I'll have a large vanilla latte with an extra shot",

"Chad where are you?", I asked

"Starbucks"

"Oh good, can you get me something"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Uhhh.. A double strength cappuccino with sugar",

"Are you sure your supposed to be having caffeine with the medication your on?", He asked keeping his voice low

"Shut up yes I can!", I replied laughing at how serious he sounded

"I don't think you are", He argued laughing too

"Look Chad just get me the damn coffee. I'll see you in a minute", I said then ended the call before he could argue further.

It took him ages to get here but I took the chance to sort myself out a little bit. My eye make-up had run all over my face so I decided to just take it all off. I could easily get it redone at when I got to work. I stared at myself in the mirror. I really did look awful! I hoped it wouldn't worry Chad. After what felt like forever the doorbell finally rang and I rushed to answer it

"What took you so long?", I asked immediately, "I bet my coffee is cold!", I said rudely. He did look pretty flustered standing there on the front step. It wasn't the warmest of days and despite the fact he was wearing a thick jacket he was shivering and his cheeks were pink from the cold. I immediately felt bad for being rude

"Traffic. And I wouldn't be complaining Sonny Munroe after I drove all this way to see you!", he said laughing it off.

"I was joking you know", I said

"I know you were", he replied, setting down my coffee on the hallway table and removing his jacket as I watched him closely

"What?", He laughed then changed his tone to seriousness and opened his arms "Come here". I went in for a hug and we stood in the hallway wrapped in each other's arms. He smelt amazing. He always did. There was just this scent about him like coffee, mints and expensive aftershave all mixed together. Everything else was forgotten for a moment. All that had happened was irrelevant. My best friend was here to comfort me and that's all I needed. Why is he such a good hugger? It just instantly ups my mood anytime he hugs me.

"Your so tiny", He said finally pulling away with a grin on his face

"Am not! Your just really tall!", I said pushing him playfully. I loved that about Chad. He's just such a good person to be with because we don't always have to talk about serious stuff, we can have a laugh sometimes.

"Can I have my coffee now please?", I asked

"Fine. But I got you decaf", He said

"What! That sucks! Why?", I asked annoyed

"Because I care about you and anti-depressants and caffeine do not mix well trust me. I'm only looking out for you!"

"Uhh Fine!", I said taking a sip "OUCH that's hot!", I squealed

"You shouldn't off drunk it so fast you idiot!"

"I thought it was cold!", I argued

"It wasn't! I kept it in the coffee warmer in my car"

"What the fuck is a coffee warmer? And who even has that?", I asked

"Me apparently", he teased

"You just get richer by the day I swear",

"Well that's what happens when you're a teen star", he bragged, "Anyway enough about me. You know what we need to talk about", He said leading me to the sofa and sitting me down next to him "Tell me what happened then and don't leave anything out".

_A/N-So there you go guys! I thought it was a little different from my last story but I'd like to hear what you guys think so please review! By the way I know its very depressing and all in the first chapter and its not really going anywhere but don't worry! The story really starts in the next chapter and soon there may be some channy! :D keep reading xoxoxox_


End file.
